Of Monsters and Shinobi
by unrealwarfang
Summary: In another universe Raki would have been saved by Clare and the journey we all know would have been started but in this one, this one is different Raki wasn't saved by Clare he was saved by a man who suffered emotionally and held a dark past and his name was...Kurama. (Alternate universe,SPOILERS as its based on up to date Naruto and Claymore info. Please read and review!)


Of Monsters and Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Naruto or Claymore

**NOTE**: Since I don't know the timeline in Claymore I've decided to make up my own timeline which this story is based in, the Dragonkin do not exist in this story and the main continent is actually the elemental nations.

* * *

It was no secret that the world was filled with monsters that had the ability to disguise themselves as humans and that these monsters also fed upon entrails. Because of this humans lived their lives day to day in constant fear and suspicion not knowing if their next door neighbour or even a family member was a horrifying monstrosity.

For as long as history was recorded these monsters commonly called Yoma had existed and humanity was defenceless against these monsters, humans could fight and kill these monsters but that was a rare occasion and the human would usually end up dead at the end of the battle..

Hundreds of years later an answer was found in the form of an organisation being formed with the sole purpose of hunting down the Yoma like dogs and putting them to the sword, the way this was done was taking the flesh and blood of a Youma and implanting it within a woman and the result of this was a fierce warrior that was capable of detecting and fighting Yoma's in a way no ordinary human was able to do.

These warriors were called by many names, some unflattering and some not but the name that is commonly used is Claymore.

Chapter 1: Raki's worse nightmare!

The trading town of Doga was in a state of hysteria as people gathered in the town centre to witness the corpse of another slain boy, the classic calling card of a Yoma evident on his body in the form of his chest having been ripped open.

The crowd was a bustle of noises, the sound of women crying and the hush whispers of other citizens was all that could be heard. The mother of the deceased child was nowhere to be seen due to the unfortunate fate of the entire family being targeted by the Yoma and the boy being the last of them.

A young man stepped out from the crowd as he walked over towards the corpse, as he stared down his hands clenched by his sides through gritted teeth he hissed out "This is the 6th victim, by this rate the entire town will be gone!"

Another voice called out from somewhere within the crowd, the tone laced with fear and panic "Dammit, he's right the last one was only 3 days ago!"

The man spun on his heels, his eyes trailing across the face of the people at the front of the crowd. He slams a fist into his palm, a loud smack emitting from the hit causing people to become quiet, he raised his voice as he shouted towards them "We can't allow this to continue on, we need to go to the village leaders office and demand answers from him. Follow me!"

People cheered as the crowd parted allowing the man through before they followed him like faithful sheep towards the village leader's office.

The young man barged through the office door, causing it to slam loudly startling the village mayor from his documents. The leader snapped his head upwards quickly staring at the source of the sound, his eyes wide with shock he stuttered out "Zaki what is the meaning of this intrusion!"

Zaki narrowed his eyes towards the Mayor as he strode across the room, confidence and bravery exuding from him. He stopped in front of the Mayor's desk before slamming his hands down as he bent over until loomed over the cowering Mayor, he spoke "Another boy has died today Sir, that's the 6th boy so far. Something needs to be done and it has to be done now or this town will become a ghost town!"

The Mayor had managed to recompose himself at the end of Zaki's outburst he leant back in his large leather chair as he stared up at the understandably distressed man, the leader adopted the look that was so commonly associated with a man in power who was confident in his skills.

He spoke calmly in a reassuring tone that although he spoke to Zaki his voice was projected loud enough for all the occupants in the room "I understand that Zaki, you can calm down I have taken steps towards making our village safe."

With those words spoken he pushed a black envelope forwards on the table, noticing all the confused looks he and the envelope was getting he smiled sadly before all emotion dropped from his face and instead he was filled with fear as he explained "This envelope contains a letter that confirms that one of THEM will be coming to our town in two days...a Claymore!"

Gasps of disbelief and a screech of dread were all that the Mayor got as a response; every occupant had their own emotional signs upon their faces. Most commonly was fear and shock, although interestingly Zaki had a look of anger on his face.

The Mayor was about to speak again but was stopped as a voice called out quietly from the door causing all of the denizen's to turn to face the speaker "What is a Claymore?"

The speaker in question was a strangely dressed man, when one would look upon him they would see a long spiked black haired man with a fringe that covered the right hand side of his face but he had a unique looking whisker like marks on the cheek that wasn't covered.

His choice of clothing showed that he was not a native to this village maybe even the island as he was clad in a black knee length robe that was littered with red clouds with white outlining, his shins and feet where covered by what appeared to be an open toe boot of some sort.

The Mayor blinked dumbly at this strange person, as did everyone else. After a few brief awkward seconds Zaki spoke up answering the man's questions "A Claymore is a woman who when she was a child had the flesh and blood implanted within their bodies, this turned the woman into a Yoma and Human hybrid that gives the warrior the ability to 'sense' a Yoma regardless if they are disguised as a human."

The Mayor then sheepishly added in as he didn't want to offend the stranger in their village "These warriors are part of the 'Organisation' that takes these young children and turns them into warriors, unfortunately the cost of hiring these warriors is not cheap and will leave our village struggling for the following season..."

The man's eyes narrowed, the right hand side of his upper lip curling upwards in a sneer as he appeared to be disgusted by the information he was just told, his face quickly relaxed into an impassive and none-emotional look as he made a simple 'Hn' sound.

The man turned on his heels then walking out of the office and into the open street, shortly after that the Mayor spoke up and dismissed every one telling them to get to their homes before it gets dark.

Zaki left the office, he raised an eyebrow in surprise as he saw his little brother speaking to the foreign man he walked over to the two as he stopped and smiled at the man before politely greeting him, his smile turned into a frown as the man coldly stared at him briefly before turning back to Zaki's brother.

Zaki spoke playfully towards his little brother who seemed to be regardless nattering "Raki, I hope you're not annoying this stranger."

Raki scowled at Zaki before playfully poking his tongue out at his brother as he shook his head, he grinned at Zaki as he spoke "Nu-uh, I just offered Kurama-san a tour of the town as he's new here!"

The newly named Kurama nodded briefly before he turned his head slightly and spoke bleakly at Zaki "Indeed, you need worry the boy will be home before dark."

Zaki nodded dumbly before stepping back slightly, the way that Kurama was staring at him left a feeling of dread and fear within his heart. He looked one last time at Raki before speaking "Get home soon..."

Raki grinned at Zaki and nodded in acknowledgement at him, he grabbed Kurama's sleeve before tugging him along as he walked off. Kurama sharply pulled the sleeve out of Raki's hand, his childish smiled slipped slightly as he met the impassive and cold stare from Kurama.

For thirty minutes Raki had lead Kurama around the town and as they were walking through the town centre the tranquil silence was broken by the church bell signalling the turn of the hour.

Raki's eyes widened in surprise as he had lost track of the time, he turned his head to look at Kurama as he spoke "It's late, I really need to get back Kurama-san. I'll take you to the Inn then I got to get back to my uncles as I need to put dinner on."

Raki frowned as Kurama appeared to be staring upwards towards the full moon as if he was mesmerised by the sight of it, he noticed briefly that all the hairs on his hands seemed to be standing on edge. Just then Kurama slowly looked down at Raki as he spoke coldly "lead the way."

With a simple yet sharp nod Raki quickly navigated through the streets of the town centre until stopping just outside of the inn, he looked back at Kurama who strangely was already staring at him. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he spoke "I'm literally just a few doors down from the Inn so I'll call by in the morning and we can continue the tour!"

In a surprising manner Kurama actually spoke to Raki although his words where as cold as his emotions "That would be acceptable, good night boy."

Making an 'Urr' sound Raki took as step backwards; he respectably bowed at the waist to Kurama before rushing towards his Uncles home.

With those last words Kurama watched Raki run off towards his home, he turned and entered the Inn with the door clacking shut softly behind him.

It only took a couple of minutes for Raki to get to his uncles front door, he knocked once letting his uncle and brother know that he was back before opening the door.

As Raki entered he knew instantly something was wrong, he could not hear the usual greetings from his Uncle or any sound for that matter. Timidly he took a step forward down the hallway, he noticed the living room door on his right was closed but the kitchen door was ajar.

Entering the room Raki was introduced to a scene that chilled his soul to the very core, the body of his uncle lay sprawled face down in a pool of his own blood. Running forward he collapsed onto his knees as tears poured down from his eyes. Tilting his head backwards he howled out in grief "Uuuuuuuuuunccccccleeeeee!"

Behind him he heard the door fully open and the voice of his brother sadistically whisper out "Finally home aren't you Raki?"

Whipping his head around he attempted to tell his brother of what happened to their uncle, but he stopped instantly in his tracks when he saw the mutated face of his brother.

The Yoma's mouth twisted into a frightening grin as its long fangs where displayed stained by his Uncles blood he also swore he could see bits of 'meat' in its fangs; Raki took an instinctive step backwards but bumped into the dining table.

He was then forced to watch in disgust and horror as the Yoma's body began to ripple and bulge as it slowly turned from the twisted facade of his older brother to that of a real Yoma, with each sickening bone snap and ripping of muscles he watched as the boy he considered his brother disappear.

After what seemed like an eternity the monster had finally fully transformed back into its original state and slowly its eyelids slide open to reveal the trademark slit yellow Irises, Yoma's body had doubled in size and easily towered over most men.

With a feral laugh the Yoma took an intimidating step towards the cowering Raki, it flexed its claws in a display to try and make Raki even more scared then he originally was.

The Yoma's fangs bared to Raki's face, its jaws clenching and unclenching as he was eyed like a piece of meat, it took a clawed step towards him. Letting of a ragged sigh before speaking out towards the petrified boy "You don't know how hard it has been for me to resist your guts, but with that Claymore on the way I'm going to eat you as a quick snack then get out of here..."

Raki sped towards the door, he could hear the Yoma screech out a horrible laugh, he pressed on faster as he barged through the opened door into the street. Breathe ragged and short, sweat dripping down his forehead his back flared up with antagonising pain as he was suddenly launched across the road.

Raki slammed into the ground hard, he even heard the sound of some of his ribs breaking from the brutal landing he was just subjected to, he had managed to roll onto his back just in time to see the Yoma burst through his uncle's home and landed just shy ten foot away from him.

Cackling insanely to its self the Yoma raised a hand up into the air with its fingers pointing towards Raki's prone body, faster than the eye could see the index finger was then elongated into a spear like weapon which pierced its way through Raki's right shoulder causing him to let out a scream of pain like no one in the village had heard before.

Villagers quickly gathered around the Yoma as they watched in disbelief as Raki was slowly being tortured to death, whispers could be heard within the crowd of people saying that they should help Raki which were quickly hushed by responses saying that it would be folly to do so.

Suddenly a blur was seen which was caused by a knife like object, it struck the Yoma's lance like finger with impossible accuracy as it sliced it clean just above where it entered Raki's body.

The Yoma growled in pain but that was cut short as a sandal connected with the side of its face causing the Yoma to be violently kicked across the street.

Raki couldn't believe his own eyes after witnessing everything in front of him, he had half expected the Yoma to fire another spear limb into him but was shocked as he saw something sliced the finger in half followed by the Yoma getting viciously kicked.

He looked upwards at his saviour in shock and awe as standing in front of him stood no other then Kurama, whose black cloak blew softly in the wind. He then looked down at Raki the same lack of emotion in his eyes yet there was also something else there and if he was to hazard a guess he would consider it rage.

"Stay still boy and do not pull that limb out or you will bleed to death." Was Kurama's only words before he turned his attention back towards the Yoma, he crouched slightly as he brought his arms up, one out stretched and one close his chest in what seemed like a martial arts defensive stance.

The Yoma roared as it beat its chest in a primate like manner before it bull rushed towards him, Kurama made a 'Hn' sound before dropping his guard and relaxing he then with a deliberate slowness went through strange hand seals, he yelled out loudly in a foreign language "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Inhaling quickly whilst holding the tiger hand seal he then released his breath but not as everyone was expecting, people screamed in horror as fire poured from Kurama's mouth to form a massive inferno hungry to devour whatever was in its path and unfortunately for Yoma it was exactly in the path of the roaring flame.

The Yoma skidded to a halt as it could feel the flames that far away coming faster and faster towards it, it attempted to turn on its feet and sprint away but with a large gust of wind the flaming inferno sped up to the point that the Yoma had no chance of escaping and within those few seconds it was consumed in the towering orb of roaring flames, it suffered pain like no other as its flesh melted away, its bones blackening from the shear heat of the jutsu.

Raki watched in fascination as Kurama went through the seals and then in awe and fear as no human should be able to have this ability to summon flames and control them as he did, but due to the large intrusion in his shoulder Raki was slipping in an out of unconsciousness and all he heard was the ear-splitting scream of the Yoma before it died.

The villagers stood around in horror and shock as they watched in a matter of minutes the Yoma appearing and then being brutally burnt to death by this complete stranger, it took several minutes before hysteria kicked in and every one began to panic.

Ignoring the pathetic fools around him Kurama turned and quickly paced over to Raki, he felt something in his heart for the first time as he saw the closed eyes of Raki and the intense breathing.

His brow furrowed in anger as the villagers, he snarled before his voice boomed across the town centre "**SILENCE FOOLS!**"

The gathered occupants went silent almost instantly wanting to avoid aggravating this man, if the Yoma's are monsters then this man must be a demon as no man should have the ability that he has.

With snide satisfaction Kurama looked directly into the eyes of the villagers who had become as stiff as stone as they all stood petrified of what Kurama might do, he turned around his cloak sweeping behind him in a dramatic way as he knelt over Raki.

Quickly grasping the lance still lodged in Raki's shoulder with his fingers he quickly ripped it out, causing Raki to involuntarily cough blood up and howl in pain, Kurama went through two more hand seals before cupping a palm over the large hole. There was a soft green glow for several seconds and slowly the colour returned to Raki's face and his breathing became less intense, the broken ribs healed, the deep cuts in his back followed soon after, he then stood up slowly his hand dropping by his side slackly as he cancelled the jutsu.

Looking down at the boy he seemed to be in deep thought until he turned and walked away from the now sleeping Raki, as far as he was concerned his duty was now fulfilled.

He barely paid the villagers any thought as they all spread aside and allowed him to pass without hassle, they probably thought he'd burn them all to ash as well and that brought a cocky smirk to his face as he walked.

As he walked through the main street that lead towards the gate to enter the city he mused to himself about the day he just had 'He's cropping up more often than not, but for some reason I couldn't let that boy die...bah I'm getting sentimental.'

Kurama groaned loudly as he heard the loud footsteps and the voice of Raki calling out his name asking him to stop, deciding to humour the lad Kurama stopped just outside of the town before turning slightly to see Raki from the corner of his eye.

Raki skidded to a halt at the gates before bending over slightly and supporting his body by placing his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily to get his breath back, giving the boy a surprising 7 seconds to recuperate before snapping at him in an irritated tone "What is it boy?"

Raki seemed to be slightly put off by the tone in his voice but put on a brave smile before speaking "Kurama-san please let me travel with you, I have no real rea-"

Kurama cut in by responding to Raki's plea in a bored manner as he stared at him without any real emotion on his face "Very well."

Raki's eyes widened comically and a grin broke across his face as he almost leapt for joy at what Kurama said, unable to believe what he just said he double checked by saying "R-really?!"

Kurama then scoffed as he rolled his eyes, as he turned around and walked away he responded in a blunt cold tone and said "No, bugger off."

As Kurama walked off casually, Raki stared in shock at the cruelty of his saviour unable to comprehend why he would do something like that. Clenching his fists he began to shake in fury before he yelled out in a tone and spoke words that made Kurama literally stiffen "One day Kurama, I'll prove myself and you'll have no other option but to take me along and train me. BELIEVE IT!"

Kurama turned slowly his eyes wide with shock as his entire body went numb after hearing those words come from Raki, he was so much like Naruto it was unbelievable to the point of being unnerving.

Deciding to humour the kid he yelled back "You keep up that attitude boy and two things will happen, you'll get ripped apart by a Yoma or you'll convince me to train you. The first one is more than likely to happen!"

Raki turned and stomped back off into the village, unaware of a mob forming behind him as he left but Kurama could see them and he narrowed his eyes in disgust as memories came back to him and he whispered under his breath 'Fox hunts..'

By the time Raki had noticed the mob that had followed him they were far too close to even consider running away, he gulped and clenched the Kunai that Kurama had previously used to sever the organic lance that was once imbedded in his shoulder.

He stood tall trying to act brave but he was sure that it was all for void, he was only an ordinary kid and these people where older than him and there was a lot more of them then of he.

Raki took an instinctive step backwards which was followed by the entire mob taking a step forward, before anything could happen there was a loud yell "Out of the way, the Mayor is coming through!"

Raki released his breath unaware that he had held it, he watched the mob reluctantly part for him and allow him to walk over to frightened Raki.

The Mayor stared down at him with an apologetic look, he ran a hand through his balding hair before speaking "Due to recent events I have come to the decision that you are to be expelled from the village, your brother was a Yoma and there is no way of telling if you one as well. So it is an unfortunate decision, you will be given supplies before we take you outside of the village and near the forest where you will be left."

Raki's first emotion was shock, then horror before finally settling on rage. He couldn't believe what they were doing saying that he was the Yoma it was absurd, but he had no chance to voice his own opinion as a large muscled man painfully gripped Raki by the shoulder and dragged him off towards a horse and cart that had just arrived from the stables.

A hiss of pain was all Raki was going to give these blinded fools as he was forcefully thrown into the cart, he saw the muscled man climb into the cart and sit down on one of the benches he dropped a small backpack down in front of Raki a look of disgust in his eyes.

The mayor was next onto the cart and Raki was forcefully shoved into a corner before being chained to stop him from lashing out, he stared at the men in hatred and loathing as dark thoughts passed through his mind 'Why are they so blind to this, If I was a Yoma then they would all be dead by now...but at least now I can follow Kurama and I will show him that he will teach me!'

Raki nodded to himself and was set in his way; he wasn't going to let this event darken his soul as he imagined that this would eventually lead him to Kurama and his teachings. He would learn how to do what Kurama did and he would use that power to protect his precious people and maybe, just maybe he could pay Kurama back for protecting him.

It took an hour for the prisoner cart to arrive at the forest, the Mayor was surprised he expected Raki to resist but he didn't he just sat there at first he had a look of hatred but now he just sat there without any emotion on his face just consistently staring into his eyes, for the first time in his life he was disturbed.

Once the cart had come to a halt they all disembarked from it Raki was the last as his chains held tight and where unlocked by the Mayor's henchmen and he was hauled from the cart and thrown roughly onto the ground.

The Mayor winced as he picked the bag of supplies up from the cart before holding them out for Raki, who took them without a word and this caused the henchmen to step forward and kick the boy down the hill they were on.

No words were exchanged as they left as quickly as they could; Raki pushed himself upwards from the mud that clung to his body. Gritting his teeth he stared angrily at the retreating men, he brushed the mud from his body before turning and heading deeper into the forest.

He never even noticed a figure in the treetops watching him which leapt from branch to branch slowly as the boy descended further into the forest.

Raki was giddy beyond belief as he couldn't believe it as he had managed to find the tracks of Kurama, or at least he hoped it was Kurama but no one wore the same sandal boots that Kurama wore.

He followed the trail for several hours constantly feeling as if he was being watched and sized up, he ignored the feeling putting it aside as just his nerves from wandering around in a forest at night armed with nothing but a throwing knife.

He clenched his hand tighter around the weapon as it was his only link to his mysterious saviour and he was convinced that at some point it would save his life, if only he knew it was going to be sooner then he thought...much sooner.

He heard the loud groan, creak and bang as a branch shattered from a tremendous force. His instincts urged him to dodge to the left and deciding to actually follow them this time he did just that, luck was truly on his side as a familiar gruesome sight was beheld by the form of a hideous Yoma.

"A long way from hooommee, aren't you littttlee snaccck?" the Yoma screeched at him in a mocking tone, its eyes flashing yellow as it eyed Raki with a ravenous hunger.

Raki's eyes widened with fear, sweat began to drip down from his forehead as he shuck from the terror, he gripped the Kunai in his hand tightly he knew that he was going to die now. Kurama wasn't around to save him this time; he would have to rely on himself and that was a terrifying prospect.

With a thunderous roar the Yoma leapt at him in neck breaking speed, everything slowed down for Raki as his adrenaline kicked in. He felt more alive and more powerful than he had ever thought before it was almost as if he had some mystical power flowing through him and he knew it would help him survive this monster.

Slower than the Yoma but not by much Raki dived sideways whilst lashing out with the kunai launching it through the air, to his great surprise due to how close the Yoma was to him the throwing blade buried its self deep within the left eye of the monster so only the hoop on the end of the knife was sticking out of the beasts skull.

Hitting the ground hard he rolled onto his knees but had managed to wind himself in the process, Raki sat in the position he had landed in for an unknown length of time as he just stared at the twitching body of the Yoma unable to believe his eyes 'I..I killed a Yoma!' a grin broke across his face as he finally managed to take in what he had accomplished.

He stood up slowly as his body showed its protest by sending pain to all of his body, whatever he had used to kill the Yoma had left his body in aches and pains but he had to see his kill it was a matter of pride that compelled him to do so.

He timidly approached the now still Yoma fully aware that it could be faking its apparent death and only waiting for him to get into range where it could easily disembowel him in one strike.

He stood in front of the beasts head and slowly crouched down, he grimaced as he pulled the blade free from the Yoma's skull and almost threw up when he heard its eyeball 'pop' as it was pulled from its skull.

Oddly enough now that the euphoria of the battle had gone and he could think clearly every single one of his senses seemed to be more sensitive and alive then they had been before, he just felt _better_.

A voice called out from the darkness, causing him to freeze on the spot "Impressive and here I thought you were just some whiny brat incapable of defending himself, yet here you are your hands soiled by the taint that is Yoma."

Slowly from the shadows in front of him a figure stepped out into the moon light lit forest, Raki's breath caught in his throat as the man he had been tracking for the better half of the day stood in front of him with a look of amusement and interest.

Kurama took a step forward and began to walk closer to Raki, he watched with dumb shock as he didn't expect to find this man so soon. He watched as he strolled past him and over to the Yoma, he then suddenly remembered his voice as he spoke out "I killed it, the villagers kicked me out but it was pointless as I decided I would regardless follow you!"

He heard Kurama chuckle darkly as he turned slightly to look at him a smirk on his lips as he responded "Yes I am aware of that boy, I've been following you ever since you where abandoned within this forest."

Raki looked at him stunned, before he broke into laughter which made it even more priceless after seeing Kurama's confused reaction to his laughter.

"What's so funny boy." Kurama snapped at him with irritation, he honestly didn't see how this was even funny.

Raki grinned at Kurama before responding to his question "Well it's just that I went into this forest in an attempt to find you so I could convince you to train me but it turned out you where following me."

'_Hn_', was the only response he got back from Kurama but that was fine for Raki it proved that Kurama had at least listened to him. He took a brave step forward towards the man before staring at him directly in the eye he went to open his mouth to speak but Kurama beat him to the punch "You've proven yourself to have the skill to be able to learn the Shinobi's way but why should I teach you these destructive skills?"

With determination he answered with every word that he meant "I want to be able to do what you do so when I have precious people I can protect them, I want to be able to pay you back for the mercy you spared me."

Kurama's eyes darkened from Raki's words "Mercy would of been allowing that Yoma to devour you, no what I did was prolong your suffering in this world of pain and despair...but your answer is satisfying I will teach you my skills you've shown that you have the ability to use chakra and so far you are the only one here on this pathetic island that can do so."

Raki's eyebrows shot up in surprise after hearing what he had said to him, his face took that of confusion before questioning Kurama again "What is chakra, was it what I felt when I killed that Yoma?"

Kurama tilted his head to the side as he stared down at the young boy as he spoke in an academic tone "Yes, chakra is a natural energy that all organic being have within them to a certain degree that are contained within 'chakra coils'. These chakra coils connect to each chakra producing organ within the body, the energy is circulated throughout the body by a nervous system called 'Chakra Circularly System' this energy allows people who have enough chakra to use skills that no ordinary person would be able to do. These are called jutsu and are released from 'chakra points'."

Raki's face didn't show any sign of surprise only that of awe, amazement and giddiness his tone reflected these emotions as he spoke "Was that fire ball a jutsu then Kurama-Sensei?"

Kurama smirked at how Raki had changed the suffix at the end of his name from –San to –Sensei; the body was going to get along with Kurama well...if he survives his training that is.

Continuing his speech Kurama went into detail about the ability what he used and what it was classified as "That is what we call a ninjutsu, ninjutsu are not just offensive related abilities they can be anything from defensive to even healing wounds. The applications of ninjutsu are endless and many new jutsu are still being created to this day."

Following on from the talk from the skills and applications of ninjutsu he spoke again "There are two more skill sets that can be used and those are genjutsu and the applications of these skills are primarily illusion based."

He watched as Raki took in the information like as sponge a small smile spread upon his face as he had Raki's undivided attention and how he reminded him so much of Naruto and his eagerness to learn.

Raki still eager to learn more had notice that Kurama had mentioned two more chakra based abilities and spoke up wanting to learn more of this interesting and frightening world he was now being introduced to "You mentioned two skill sets Kurama-Sensei, what is the last one?"

Kurama nodded at Raki pleased that he had remembered about the last category and deciding to humour his new apprentice he answered "The final skill set is dojutsu which is an eye related power that is very unique as it is a bloodline related and it is argued that it isn't a jutsu but I think it is, as it still requires chakra to power the ability as well as activate it."

Raki was truly now devoted towards learning the way of the Shinobi he continued to stare at Kurama in awe and giddy interest as he asked one last question "Are you the strongest Shinobi around Kurama-Sensei?"

Kurama smirked at Raki showing some human emotion, nodding at him he responded showing exactly how cocky he was "I am indeed boy, one final thing all forms of jutsu require hand seals that you saw me go through when I released the Gōkakyū no Jutsu, the exception to this rule is the dojutsu as that requires no hand seals to activate it."

Raki whispered under his breath in astonishment at the fact that the strongest Shinobi on the planet stood in front of him, Raki questioned again "When will you start training me Kurama-Sensei?"

Kurama looked up into the cloudless sky before seemingly no longer interested in Raki "Tomorrow boy, tomorrow your hell begins and your journey towards being a trained killer as well."

He sighed to himself in irritation as he heard Raki whoop loudly whilst at the same time being unnerved at his words "I'm going to be the best Shinobi in the world, believe it!"

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I implore you all to leave me feedback in the form of either reviews or even a PM as the result of hardly any feedback or reviews can be seen in my other fanfictions that are slowly gathering dust.

So please review I put a lot of effort into this fanfiction!

To see what Kurama looks like please look at the links displayed on my profile, thank you.


End file.
